Mummymon
Mummymon is a Ghost Digimon whose name and design are derived from Egyptian . Its whole body is wrapped in bandages in the manner of an Egyptian mummy. It is also known as the "Necromancer" due to its summoning and manipulation of the reluctant souls (residual data) of annihilated Digimon. What it's thinking is difficult to understand because it is taciturn and its facial expressions are concealed, but it is a dangerous being that, if attacked, will brandish its weapon and completely beat down the opponent, and, if cornered, will start randomly firing its cherished gun, "Obelisk".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/mummymon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Mummymon] Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers A Mummymon in human form is among the shadowed Digimon who want as their Tamer. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Mummymon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse, Dark Daisuke's Crevasse, and Millenniummon's World. The Mummymon card, titled "Mummymon", summons a Mummymon to battle to aid the party.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Some Mummymon in human form are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Some of the Mummymon are next to Arukenimon in human form, a reference to the pair from Digimon Adventure 02. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Next Digital Monster D-Project Mummymon digivolves from Devidramon, and can digivolve to Beelzemon. Digimon World 3 Mummymon can be found in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Protocol Ruins. He is in his digimon form. He usually attacks with his gun when using his special move, however, when he uses his regular attack, mummy cloth attacks the player's digimon. Digimon World 4 Mummymon are common enemies in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Mummymon digivolves from Vilemon, and can digivolve to Creepymon or Ghoulmon (Data). Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Mummymon is #228, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 225 HP, 226 MP, 132 Attack, 116 Defense, 87 Spirit, 97 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the DarkBreath4, Sniper 3, and DeathBarrier traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Mummymon can be found at the other area of Thriller Ruins. Three Mummymon's are also found in Thriller Ruins during GrapLeomon's Species Quest. The player will need to defeat all three of them in order to make Boltmon appear in last room in Thriller Ruins. Mummymon digivolves from Wizardmon and can digivolve to Pharaohmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Mummymon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 5100 Dark experience and 180 spirit. Mummymon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Bakemon, Fugamon, and Hookmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 31, with 4100 Dark experience, and 160 attack. Mummymon can DNA digivolve to Beelzemon with Matadormon. Mummy can be hatched from the Gunner Egg. Attacks *'Snake Bandage': Coils the bandages on both of its arms around the opponent, like a snake. *'Necrophobia': Summons ghosts to drive its opponent into maddened death. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Fictional mummies